Forever and Ever
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura siswi populer yang matre menyukai seorang pria yang konyol gila, karena kesederhanaan dan kedewasaan pria tersebut di balik kekonyolannya. Ingin jujur? Tapi tak bisa. Saat itu ia bertemu Sasuke yang menganggapnya bagai princess. Tapi.. bad summary


**Summary:**

Sakura siswi populer yang matre menyukai seorang pria yang konyol gila, karena kesederhanaan dan kedewasaan pria tersebut di balik kekonyolannya. Ingin jujur? Tapi tak bisa. Saat itu ia bertemu Sasuke yang menganggapnya bagai princess. Alhasil Sakura malah teraniyaya dan berendingkan [baca selengkapnya].

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Forever and Ever © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, garing, nggak nyambung, typo(s), perlu dibakar, membingungkan, lemonnya basi, bahasa inggris ca'ur dan menjijikan..! [**sebelum diflame sudah ngeflame diri sendiri**]**.

**Rate M for save [**fict ini memang rate **M]**.

**A/N:**

Fict ini aku bikin buat temen aku. Katanya dia suka pairing NaruSaku, jadi aku buatin ajah.. kebetulan pas aku lagi kebetean **[**? Apaantuh?**]**. karena akunya suka pairing SasuSaku, jadi fict ini nggak lepas dari SasuSaku sendiri. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan... bukan berarti aku menjelek-jelekkan pairing NaruSaku di sini...

**~I HOPE YOU LIKE IT~**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**TAK TERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. HARUS DIINGAT! TAK TERIMA FLAME! [**maaf aku ulangi agar lebih jelas**]**.

Haruno Sakura, gadis sexy berparas manis saat ini menjadi objek impian para pria. Di sekolahnya, sudah hampir 20 pria yang menyatakan cintanya hari ini. Besok? Siapa yang tahu.

Mantan kekasih Sakura saja sudah berderet panjang. Dari Hyuga Neji, kakak kelas yang tampan dan kaya ini pernah menjadi kekasih Sakura satu minggu. Apa yang Sakura dapat darinya? Banyak, ada gaun-gaun cantik satu lemari dan juga boneka-boneka berukuran besar dan pasti mahal yang jumlahnya memenuhi kamar Sakura. Yang kedua adalah Gaara, seangkatan saja dengan Sakura, pria gagah dan tajir mampus ini pernah menjadi kekasih Sakura tiga hari. Apa yang Sakura dapat darinya? Jangan ditanya, sebuah apartemen mewah special hadiah dari Gaara saat Sakura berulang tahun. Yang ketiga, Aburame Shino adalah kakak kelas yang misterius dan agak kaya ini juga pernah menjadi kekasih Sakura kurang lebih satu hari. Sakura memutuskannya karena Shino tak bisa memberikan apa yang Sakura inginkan. Si kembar Sakon dan Ukon yang merupakan kakak kelas Sakura juga pernah menjadi kekasih Sakura. Sakon kurang lebih satu minggu dan Ukon tiga hari. Dari Sakon, Sakura mendapatkan tambahan koleksi sepatu mahal. Dari Ukon, Sakura mendapatkan tambahan saldo di banknya.

Mendapatkan kekasih yang tajir, bukan cuma harus mengorbankan waktu luang untuk berkencan saja. Tapi harus mau mengikuti apa pun yang dipinta kekasih agar mau memberikan sesuatu yang kita ingin, itulah teori yang Sakura pegang selama ini. Jadi, siapa bilang apa yang Sakura dapat selama ini hanya hadiah dari kencan makan malam biasa. Itu semua salah. Sakura mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah mahal itu dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama setiap kekasihnya di malam hari di sebuah hotel, apartemen atau rumah sang kekasih yang sepi. Apakah itu? Tentu saja sex. Laki-laki mana coba yang mau membuang uangnya hanya demi kencan buta biasa. Dibalik present yang mereka berikan, pasti mereka mengincar kemolekan tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura, enaknya ya jadi dirimu. Digemari para pria, mana prianya hampir yang manis-manis and tajir gila" seru Ino, sahabat Sakura. Dulu Ino juga popular, akan tetapi saat Sakura muncul, kepopuleran Ino meredup.

"Kau dulu kan juga popular Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu kan dulu Sakura, sekarang? Huh..." ungkap Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Apanya yang enak coba? Mending jomblo daripada sex tiap malam untuk mendapatkan attention, present and money.

"Pagi," sapa seorang pria, bisa dibilang ia adalah Prince of Konoha High School. Sebab, dia ini paling pintar, tampan, manis, cool and tajir satu sekolah.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" sapa Ino balik.

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Morning all!" sapa seorang pria yang baru saja menggeser pintu kelas dengan semangatnya. Uzumaki Naruto, bisa dibilang ia ini adalah Sumber Keberisikan di sekolah.

"Sakura, menurutmu si dobe itu orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"..." Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sedang asyik bercanda dengan Kiba. "Berisik, bodoh, nakal dan ..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan?" ucap Ino penasaran.

Sakura menatap Ino, ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi habislah ia bila mengungkapkan 'itu', jadi ia bilang saja "konyol".

Ino tertawa, "aku pikir kau mau bilang apa, serius sekali sih tampangmu" ucap Ino mentertawakan.

"Apaan sih," sahut Sakura malas. Ia kembali memperhatikan Naruto.

_Bukan konyol. Tapi, Naruto itu ..._

"Pst! Sakura! Sasuke tadi menjatuhkan itu!" bisik Ino sambil menunjuk segumpal kertas di atas meja Sakura.

"Apa ini?" gumam Sakura sambil membuka gumpalan kertas itu.

_Haruno Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu malam ini di café de Cost._

_Jika kau setuju, hubungi aku._

_U.S_

_08XX XXXX XXXX_

"Wah! Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke akan mengatakan cintanya padamu!" ucap Ino semangat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

_Jika aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Itu sangat menguntungkanku, dia anak orang kaya. Apa yang aku inginkan pasti dipenuhinya. Tapi... apa bisa aku terus membohongi perasaanku?_

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Kelas sudah sepi. Sakura masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Beberapa kali Sakura menghela nafas, mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Sreeekkk!" suara pintu kelas yang digeser.

Sakura spontan melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati Naruto tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf, mengagetkanmu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum agak tertawa pada Sakura. Bisa dibilang tersenyum tapi giginya kelihatan, dibilang tertawa tapi mulutnya nggak kebuka. Jadi apa namanya?

Sakura tersenyum, "tidak apa" sahutnya.

Naruto pun menuju bangkunya yang ada di pojokan kelas, merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Naruto. Sampai ketemu lusa!" ucap Sakura dan pergi duluan.

"Ya!" sahut Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya itu.

Sakura berjalan di koridor dan terus menatap lantai, kepalanya pusing sekali. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, dan "brukh!" Sakura jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto saat melihat Sakura tergeletak di koridor. Dengan spontan karena gugup, Naruto menggendong dan membawa Sakura ke UKS. Naruto ini memang bodoh? Atau bodoh dari lahir sih **[**_?_**]** ? Sudah tahu ini jam pulang, pasti sudah sepi noh UKS. Siapa coba yang bakal ngurus Sakura? Nah loh, tanggung sendiri. Seharusnya tadi langsung bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit **[Naruto: **_Lu kata rumah sakit jaraknya sejengkal? Jauh gila nyong!_**]**.

Di UKS, akhirnya Naruto sendirilah yang ngurus Sakura. Sebab tak ada perawat lagi di sekolah. Mau minta tolong murid-murid eks-school, tapi eks-school diadakan sekitar satu jam lagi. Bisa dijadikan tersangka nanti Naruto, dengan tittle **"Uzumaki Naruto dijadikan Tersangka Atas Meninggalnya Haruno Sakura karena Tidak Diurus di UKS Sekolah" **nggak lucu kan?

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian Sakura sadar.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seru Naruto.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Sakura sembari bangun dari posisi tidur.

"Tenang saja... kau ada di UKS. Kau tadi pingsan Sakura," jelas Naruto.

Sakura terdiam, "mungkin aku kelelahan. Terima kasih ya Naruto" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Kau kan teman satu kelasku. Kalau aku tidak menolongmu, akan merasa bersalah nanti aku" ucap Naruto.

Sakura membalas dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar kau pulang ya?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, "tapi... apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tertawa, "kau ini. Aku senang bisa menolong orang" sahut Naruto.

Akhirnya Sakura pun diantar Naruto pulang.

"Hay, Naruto!" sapa seorang pria paruh baya.

"Yo! Paman!" sapa Naruto balik.

"Kakak Naruto!" sapa anak-anak yang melintas sambil berlari.

"Yo! Jangan berlari-lari di jalan raya! Banyak mobil!" teriak Naruto memperingatkan anak-anak itu.

"Mereka adikmu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Naruto tersenyum, "bukan. Hanya teman-temanku saja" sahut Naruto.

"Anak kecil?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... agak aneh" sahut Sakura.

Naruto tertawa, "aku senang punya banyak teman. Apalagi mereka tidak pilih-pilih," sahut Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

_Orang ini terlihat konyol dan bodoh di kelas. Tapi sebenarnya dia dewasa.._

_Juga sangat baik dan ramah.._

"Sakura," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" sahut Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku dengar kau gadis yang meterialistis. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Sakura diam dan menunduk. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari teman-temanku. Kau hanya menerima pria yang tajir dan bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Bukan begitu?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura semakin menunduk, "mungkin".

"Kenapa jadi begitu?" tanya Naruto dan menatap Sakura intens.

Sakura enggan menatap Naruto, entah kenapa.

"Kau juga, rela mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk pria-pria bejat itu asal kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kenapa harus begitu Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"..." Sakura tak bisa menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar semua. Dan, jawaban dari setiap 'kenapa' itu, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab juga tak apa. Tapi, akan lebih baik kau hentikan sifatmu itu. Kau akan merusak dirimu sendiri," ungkap Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku..."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang mulai membuka mulutnya. Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya karena Sakura tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf!" seru Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya diam. Ia ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi siapa dia? Dia tidak bisa dijejerkan dalam daftar pria-pria pilihan Sakura. Dengan lemas Naruto berbalik badan dan kembali ke apartemen kumuh yang lebih bisa dibilang seperti rumah susun.

"Aku ingin jujur tapi tidak bisa" gumam Sakura sambil terisak, Sakura terus berlari hingga ia tak sanggup lagi berlari. "Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. maafkan aku Naruto.." isak Sakura.

"Tin! Tin!" sebuah mobil sport berhenti di belakang Sakura dan mengelakson **[**_bener nggak tulisannya?_**] **Sakura.

Dengan spontan Sakura langsung menepi memberi jalan agar mobil itu bisa lewat. Mobil itu berhenti di samping Sakura, "masuk" suruh orang yang ada di dalam mobil.

Sakura menoleh ke dalam mobil dan mendapati Sasuke di dalamnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan Sakura. Lalu ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura hanya diam menatap Sasuke. Lalu membuang mukanya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" ronta Sakura.

"Masuk!" titah Sasuke.

Sakura pun dengan berat hati masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sasuke! Kau ingin mati?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku peringatkan, aku tidak suka penolakan. Sekarang jawab, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Sakura dan terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"A – aku tidak tahu," sahut Sakura gugup dan takut.

"Jawab sekarang!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kalau aku menolakmu bagaimana?"

"Kita akan mati bersama. Kau lihat truck di depan sana?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke depan dan melihat truck gandeng yang menyilang di tengah jalan, mungkin mogok atau apa.

"Aku akan menabrakan mobil ini ke truck itu jika kau menolak".

"Deg! Deg! Deg!" jangtung Sakura berdetak cepat. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini, yang ada dipikirannya adalah 'hidup dan dapat melihat orang yang ia cintai'. "Baiklah!" teriak Sakura.

"Ciiittt!" suara rem mobil Sasuke yang berdecit menggema di jalanan tersebut.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Tinggal 1 cm lagi mobil itu akan hancur menabrak truck gandeng tersebut.

"Bagus" ucap Sasuke dan menyeringai lalu atret dan kembali melaju entah kemana, yang pastinya bukan arah ke rumah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah, tubuhnya gemetar, ia ingin menangis tapi ia tahan. Dengan susah payah dan suara bergetar ia bertanya pada Sasuke, "kau mau bawa aku ke mana?".

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Tak lama mereka berada di sebuah jalanan yang sepi dan gelap.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mematikan mobilnya, mengunci seluruh pintu mobil. Lalu ia menatap Sakura intens.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menurunkan sandaran jok Sakura dan menindihi Sakura.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" ronta Sakura.

"Apa perlu aku peringatkan lagi? Aku tidak suka penolakan," ucapnya sambil mencium Sakura dengan kasar. "Bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukannya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Hosh! Hosh! Aku mohon.. jangan sekarang" pinta Sakura.

"Kreek!" Sasuke merobek seragam sekolah Sakura dan melemparnya ke jok belakang.

"Sasuke!" ronta Sakura namun tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke terus saja mencumbu Sakura tanpa kenal lelah.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur.

"Sshh.. Sasukeh.. ahh.. sshh.. ahh.." desah Sakura saat Sasuke melakukan kegiatan in-outnya di dalam miss V yang saat ini seperti sampah saja. Tak ada istimewanya lagi di mata lelaki mana pun.

"Argh! Sakurah.. akuh.. ahhh" Sasuke klimaks di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Sshh ahh.." desah Sakura saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sakura! I can't stop cuming!" seru Sasuke, ia terus mengeluarkan spremanya. "Argh!" rintihnya saat vagina Sakura menjepit penisnya.

"Ahhh.." desah Sakura semakin panjang.

Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Ia kelelahan dan juga kenikmatan. "Your pussy is so tight, Sakura" gumam Sasuke sembari menjilat telinga Sakura.

"Nghh.. you're so strong Sasuke" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mengubah posisi mereka, Sasuke duduk di jok Sakura dan Sakura menindihinya. "Use my penis into your pussy" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura pun duduk di antara selangkangan Sasuke dan memasukkan penis Sasuke ke dalam vaginanya. "Ahn!" pekik Sakura.

"Ahhh" Sasuke mendesah saat merasakan penisnya terjepit di dalam sana, begitu hangat dan sempit.

"Sakit," gumam Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura membuatnya tertindih. "I love you," bisik Sasuke sembari meremas dada Sakura

"Nn..." desah Sakura.

Mendengar desahan Sakura, Sasuke pun menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh!" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura sembari terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Sasuke kembali klimaks, "I'm gonna cum!" seru Sasuke.

"Shoot it out whenever you want Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan susah payah.

Sasuke memberikan hentakan pada vagina Sakura memaksa masuk lebih dalam dan mengeluarkan sperma jauh di dalam sana.

"Ahhh..!" Sakura mengelejang nikmat dan ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala Sakura dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. Mereka akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan dengan keadaan penis Sasuke masih berada di dalam vagina Sakura. Dan Sakura berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

*suara alarm jam tangan Sasuke*

Sasuke terbangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya **[**_maaf, saya nggak tahu bahasa indonesianya ucek-ucek apa.. piece! V_**]**. Lalu melihat jamnya, ternyata sudah jam 10:00 p.m, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura perlahan tak mau membangunkan princessnya. "Nnn..." desahnya tertahan saat menarik penisnya dari vagina Sakura yang sempit. Lalu Sasuke kembali ke joknya, menggunakan pakaiannya dan menutupi tubuh Sakura yang bugil itu dengan jacketnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tertidur. Lalu ia menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat di perjalanan Sakura terbangun.

"Night, sleepyhead. You getting up?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura mengucek matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sakura terlihat masih ngantuk.

"Go to sleep again Sakura. You look dozy," ucap Sasuke.

"No, I can't" sahut Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Kau merobek pakaianku, bagaimana aku sekolah lusa?" ucap Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "hanya seragam. Itu hal kecil," sahut Sasuke dan kembali menatap jalanan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, kemudian menunduk memandang tubuhnya yang menjijikan itu. Sudah berapa pria yang menggarap tubuhnya, memasukkan berbagai macam benda ke vaginany, entah itu penis atau vibrator. Tubuh ini sudah tak berguna. Hanya sampah menjijikan. Sakura meremas jacket Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tak pernah dengar kau pernah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, memang" sahut Sasuke hemat. Hemat atau pelit nih?

Sakura sedikit tertawa, "kekasih memang tidak punya, tapi gadis banyak. Ya kan?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, "aku tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis".

"Hn?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. Heran? Tentulah! Mana ada gadis yang tak heran mendengar seorang pria mengatakan ia tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis. Apa itu artinya Sasuke homogen? Homogen? Homoseksual maksudku.

"Jangan salah sangka. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis bukan berarti aku tertarik pada pria" ucap Sasuke.

Syukurlah. "Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena menurutku semua gadis itu sama saja," sambungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu? Dan kenapa kau melakukannya denganku? Itu yang pertama kali untukmu kan?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, tersenyum sepintas "dari mana aku jawabnya?" ucap Sasuke. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dari Sakura sehingga ia bingung harus memulai menjawab dari mana.

"Terserah saja, asal kau jawab" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas, "baiklah" ucapnya. "Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu karena kau itu berbeda Sakura. Aku tak peduli bagaimana masa lalumu dengan mantan kekasihmu. Apa yang pernah kau lakukan dengan mantan-mantanmu, dan seberapa materialistisnya dirimu," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau itu unik" sambungnya.

"Unik?" tanya Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau itu terlihat tegar walau rapuh, terlihat berani walau takut, terlihat bahagia walau sedih, terlihat asyik walaupun kau merasa sendiri di tengah keramaian. Kau selalu tersenyum walau kau tak ingin," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura sungguh tak percaya kalau selama ini Sasuke memperhatikannya. Mengamatinya, dan tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tak tahu bagaimana dirinya sendiri.

"Aku melakukannya bersamamu, bukan karena aku penggila sex atau semacamnya. Tapi aku melakukannya bersamamu karena aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama bagiku, walau aku bukan yang pertama bagimu" sambung Sasuke.

"Deg!" jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak ketika Sasuke mengatakan, 'aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama bagiku, walau aku bukan yang pertama bagimu'. Seandainya Sakura tahu Sasuke mencintainya, ia akan menjadikan Sasuke yang pertama. Tapi tidak bisa, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sasuke pun terlambat. Sakura sudah mencintai seseorang. Tapi, setelah Sakura tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, ia jadi bimbang denga perasaannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku mungkin aku memaksa kau menerima pernyataanku, karena aku memang benci penolakan. Apalagi dari dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau menolakku," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum Sakura pun membalas dengan senyum juga.

"By the way, kita ada di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil menyandarkan diri di sandaran jok dan menoleh ke luar jendela setelah sebelumnya meninggikan sandaran joknya.

Walaupun Sakura tidak pulang, ia tidak perlu mengabari orang rumah. Toh ia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya, dan yang pasti saat Sakura tidak pulang adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi kakaknya. Kakaknya bisa membawa kekasihnya ke rumah dan berpestaria di rumah. Jadi tak ada yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan.

"Kita pulang, sebentar lagi sampai di pinggir kota Konoha. Ada mall di sana, nanti kita berhenti sebentar. Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Tak lama ia terlelap.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan di seberang mall yang dimaksudkan Sasuke tadi. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura, ingin membangunkan Sakura, tapi sepertinya ia kelelahan dan sangat nyenyak tidurnya. Ingin meninggalkannya, tapi takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Mau tidak mau akhirnya ia meninggalkan Sakura. "Hanya sebentar," bisik Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sakura dan meninggalkannya di dalam mobil.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke membuat Sakura terbangun. "Hay! Buka pintunya. Aku akan menemanimu!" teriak orang dari luar mobil, sepertinya pria itu mabuk.

Sakura hanya diam melihat pria itu.

Pria itu melihat ke tubuh Sakura yang tak mengenakan pakaian, hanya ditutupi dengan jacket Sasuke tadi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kunci mobil, dan "cklek!" pintu mobil itu tidak terkunci. Sakura langsung menarik pintu itu agar tidak terbuka sebab tadi sudah dibuka sedikit oleh pria mabuk di luar mobil. "Sasuke!" teriak Sakura ketakutan.

"Brak!" pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Sakura langsung menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. "Keluar! Jangan dekati aku!" berontak Sakura.

Pria itu menyeringai dan masuk ke dalam mobil, mendorong Sakura dan menindihinya. Tercium sekali bau alkohol dari mulut pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Sakura.

Sedikit lagi pria itu mencium Sakura, andai tak ada seseorang yang menjambak rambut pria mabuk itu. "Aaarrggh!" pekik pria itu kesakitan.

Sakura langsung merangkak mundur ke jok belakang, ia mendekam ketakutan.

"Srekk!" beberapa kantong plastik di lempar masuk ke dalam. "Pakai pakaian itu!" seru Sasuke dari luar mobil. Ternyata Sasuke yang menarik pria mabuk itu keluar. "Brak!" Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar.

Sakura pun mengambil kantong plastik itu dan memakai pakaian yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau macam-macam denganku! Sudah bosan hidup, huh?" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ma – ma – af tuan.. sa – saya tidak tahu ka – kalau itu mobil tuan, dan di dalam itu adalah kekasih tuan Sa – Sasuke.." ucap pria mabuk itu.

"Mana Jirobo?" tanya Sasuke dan semakin mencekram rambut pria mabuk itu.

"Dia di club tuan" sahut pria itu sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Tuan Sasuke! Anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh besar muncul menghampiri Sasuke dan pria mabuk tadi.

"Brukh!" Sasuke mendorong pria mabuk tadi hingga jatuh terjengkang. "Jirobo! Beritahu Kidomaru siapa aku ini! Jika ia masih seperti itu, aku bunuh kau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Baik, tuan" sahut Jirobo.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil sembari terus menatap Kidomaru si pria mabuk tadi tajam. "Bereskan saja dia" ucap Sasuke pada Jirobo dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Doorr!"

Sakura langsung merunduk ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar setelah mendengar suara tembakan tadi.

"Pindahlah ke depan Sakura" titah Sasuke.

"A – aku takut," sahut Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin dikira sopirmu" ucap Sasuke dan menarik lengan Sakura agar pindah duduk di jok depan.

Mau tak mau pada akhirnya di sini lah Sakura duduk, di jok depan. "Kedua pria tadi siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kidomaru dan Jirobo. Mereka orang bayaranku," sahut Sasuke. "Tch! Tak berguna" decih Sasuke dan melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Mobil Sasuke terus melaju, jalanan terlihat lengang malam ini. Maklum saja, saat ini sudah pukul 01:00 a.m, siapa coba yang mau jalan-jalan jam segitu?

Sakura berpikiran sejenak, apakah Sasuke ini mafia? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah membunuh orang tadi. Apakah setelah ini, Sakura akan aman? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Apakah aku masih bisa hidup? Apakah aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang aku cintai sebelum aku mati?

"Kau tidak usah takut," ucap Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke memang jago membaca pikiran orang.

"Apakah kau mafia?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Takutnya langsung di 'dor' Sasuke bagaimana?

Sasuke tersenyum, "aku bukan mafia, aku memiliki orang bayaran hanya untuk membereskan bisnis ayahku. Terkadang bisnis itu tak selalu lancar." Sasuke terus fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Apa kau sering membunuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika kau bisa membayar orang untuk membunuh, untuk apa kau melakukannya sendiri" sahut Sasuke.

A-au! Nah loh, gimana Sakura? Kau terjebak di dalam mobil ini bersama dengan orang yang sepertinya psikopat.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu Sakura. Lagipula aku tadi hanya bercanda" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Nah, kayaknya Sasuke emang bisa baca pikiran orang.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup ternyata.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Aku ingin tahu. Selama ini kau tersenyum untuk siapa dan karena apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa Sakura harus menjawab yang sejujurnya? Haruskah?

"Jawab Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku.. sejujurnya selama ini aku masih bertahan dengan kehidupanku yang busuk ini karena seseorang, seseorang yang aku cintai. Dia orang yang pertama di hatiku. Dia orang yang sederhana dan ramah, setiap melihatnya aku ingin selalu tersenyum. Aku tak ingin menunjukkan air mataku di hadapannya," ungkap Sakura.

"Ciiittt!" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. "Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Naruto" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar nama itu. Naruto? Bocah tolol dan berisik itu? Apa bagusnya dia dibanding dengan Uchiha seperti dirinya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik dengan menatap Sakura intens.

"Karena aku mencintainya!" sahut Sakura, air matanya jatuh, Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Set!" Sasuke menjambak rambut soft pink panjang Sakura.

"Arrgghh!" pekik Sakura. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Ini menyakitkan!" ronta Sakura sambil mencekram pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh tersenyum untuknya! Kau tidak boleh tersenyum karenanya! Kau tidak boleh mencintainya! Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku! Katakan 'ya' Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hiks.. lepaskan aku Sasuke! Sakit!" jerit Sakura.

"Jawab Sakura! Kau hanya akan mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi sarkastik.

Sakura semakin mencekram pergelangan Sasuke, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Sakura membuka matanya, dan saat ini pandangannya tertuju pada gunting. Entah gunting datang dari mana, tapi benda itu sedikit banyak menguntungkan bagi Sakura. "Srek!" Sakura menggunting rambutnya dan berlari keluar dari mobil. Bersyukurlah karena mobil tak terkunci.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura terus berlari. Tak tahu harus lari ke mana, yang penting lari.

"Brukh!" Sakura menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Woy! Kalau jalan tuh lihat-li.. huh? Sakura?" ucap pria itu.

"Naruto?" gumam Sakura dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Tenanglah.. kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Naruto.." gumam Sakura dan semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

"Rambutmu kenapa? Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini padamu?" tanya Naruto geram.

Sasuke tersengal-sengal dan mendapati Sakura sedang berpelukan dengan Naruto. Amarahnya pun semakin membuncah, ia mengambil pistol yang ada di balik almamater sekolah yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. "Ada tiga peluru, harus aku pergunakan dengan baik" gumam Sasuke.

"Doorr!"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

"Tidak" gumam Sasuke.

"Keparat kau!" geram Naruto saat melihat seseorang berdiri mematung dengan pistolnya.

"Brukh!" Sakura ambruk setelah sebuah peluru menembus dari pinggangnya hingga ke perut bagian kanannya. "Na – Naruto" panggil Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Bertahanlah Sakura! Aku akan kembali" ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan Sakura tergeletak.

"Stay here, Naruto" pinta Sakura namun sepertinya Naruto tak mendengar.

"A – apa? Teme.." ucap Naruto tak percaya. Pria yang menembak Sakura barusan adalah Sasuke.

"Dobe.." gumam Sasuke. Ia menunduk. Ia salah, tak seharusnya ia menembak Sakura.

"Keparat kau, Teme!" teriak Naruto dan berusaha memukul Naruto.

"Doorr!" sebuah peluru tepat mengenai dada kiri Naruto.

"Argh! Sialan kau!" teriak Naruto dan menubruk Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak mau kalah mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menindihinya, menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Naruto. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Rrrrgghh! Karena kau! Kau mengambil Sakura ku! Kau merebutnya dariku!" bentak Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendorong pistolnya ke kepala Naruto, sedangkan Naruto terus berusaha menahannya. Sasuke menarik pelatuknya dan.. "Dorrr!".

"Brukh!"

"Teme.. kau sendiri yang memintanya.." ungkap Naruto. Naruto berhasil melencengkan pistol Sasuke ke arah Sasuke sendiri dan menembak kepalanya. Dengan gontai Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Sa – Sakura.." panggil Naruto. "Brukh!" Naruto terjatuh di samping Sakura. Naruto memegangi dadanya yang terus mengalirkan darah akibat luka tembak tadi.

"Naru – Naruto.." panggil Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap saphire Naruto.

"Iya.. Sakura.." sahut Naruto.

"Hiks.. dingin.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum walaupun ada air matanya yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. "Hangatkan?" tanya Naruto, Naruto menangis.

Sakura tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan isakan Naruto. "Naruto.. untuk terakhir kalinya.. aku mohon.. cium aku.." pinta Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura hangat, lalu tersenyum, ia pegangi kedua pipi Sakura yang saat ini agak kotor terkena pasir, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum hangat, lalu ia meringis menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. "I love you, Naruto.." gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia terpejam, dan terdiam damai.

Naruto memeluk Sakura dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "I love you too, Sakura.. Forever and ever.." gumam Naruto dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura. Pelukan Naruto semakin melemas, dan lemas.

**Tiga Remaja ditemukan Tewas di Pelosok Konoha**

Dini hari tadi, tiga remaja ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak masing-masingnya. Ketiga remaja itu antara lain adalah, seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura (16 tahun) dan dua pria lainnya Uzumaki Naruto (16 tahun). Yang mengejutkan adalah salah satu korban pria lainnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke (16 tahun), seorang anak dari pengusaha terkaya di Konoha.

Haruno Sakura mendapat luka tembak di perutnya. Uzumaki Naruto mendapat luka tembak di dadanya dan Uchiha Sasuke di kepalanya. Diduga kejadian ini adalah perselisihan remaja, mungkin karena cinta atau sebagainya. Haruno ditemukan tewas di dalam dekapan Uzumaki, dan Uchiha sendiri tak jauh di antara mereka.

Tak ada saksi mata kala kejadian berlangsung. Saksi mata yang menemukan mereka hanya menemukan mereka sudah tak bernyawa.

Uzumaki Naruto memang remaja yang notabene teman satu kelas Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah pekerja di club malam yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian pun ditemukan mobil Uchiha Sasuke, di dalamnya terdapat helaian rambut berwarna pink yang diduga adalah rambut Haruno Sakura.

Diperkirakan oleh polisi, kejadiannya saat itu adalah Haruno Sakura sedang bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke di mobilnya, namun entah karena apa Uchiha Sasuke memaksa Haruno melakukan sesuatu dan menjambak rambut Haruno hingga membuat Haruno terpaksa memotong rambutnya, lalu lari dari dalam mobil dan bertemu Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu Uchiha Sasuke menembak kedua remaja itu, dan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sebab tak ada sidik jari lain di pistol Uchiha Sasuke. Pistol itu sendiri merupakan pistol pribadi Uchiha.

Sabtu sore kemarin pun, teman-teman satu sekolah ketiga remaja tersebut tak ada yang tahu keberadaan ketiganya. Teman-temannya sendiri juga tak menyangka kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Kakak kandung Haruno Sakura, Sasori sendiri tak tahu kalau adiknya akan berakhir seperti itu. Setahu kakaknya, Sakura memang suka dengan pria tajir. Jadi mungkin kejadian yang diperkirakan polisi adalah benar.

- **end **-

**A/N:**

Dapat nggak dapat review, aku ucapkan terima kasih...

Terima kasih sudah mampir ke fict ini.. terima kasih udah baca fict ini.. terima kasih udah menilai fict ini.. terima kasih udah ngatain fict ini..

Semoga kalian suka, walaupun endingnya Sasuke harus dead.. hiks.. hiks..

Aku juga mau ngucapin:

**Minal Aidin Walfa'idzin**** [**aduh! Aku nggak tahu tulisannya! Gomen!**] ... **

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin 1432 H ...**

**Maaf selama ini aku sebagai author nggak becus dalam menggarap fict-fictku ... membuat para readers yang menunggu fictku kecewa**** [**pede' bener Lu?**]** **...**

**sekali lagi ... mohon maaf lahir dan batin ...**

**K****alau bisa Reviewnya boleh~ ^_^**

**Buatnya yang udah Review:**

**Sky pea-chan : **Makasih atas reviewnya.. terima kasih banyak.. sebanyak-banyaknya.. banyak-banyak-banyak dan banyak.. ^^

**Anak Papi Hyde : ** TERIMA KASIH atas sarannya.. tapi sebaiknya kamu sekolah dulu deh.. belajar bagaimana caranya menghargai orang lain.. Aku nggak marah kamu flame, cuma TERSINGGUNG. O.o

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze : **masa' gak ada? menurutku banyak yang OOC di sini.. -.-'a

**Silent Reader : **itu hak kamu mau bilang apa, tapi akan lebih baik kamu tidak menyinggung fict buatan orang lain. Kalau kamu merasa dirimu baik, buatlah fict versimu sendiri dan tunjukkan ke AKU. Biar aku nilai bagaimana fict KAMU. Jangan cuma bisa mengomentar dan mengomentar.. orang bodoh pun juga bisa mengomentar. =.=

**Terima kasih Review kalian..**

**Padahal sudah aku tegaskan di atas, TIDAK TERIMA FLAME!**

Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur ya sudah.. **Mungkin para FLAMERS TIDAK BISA MEMBACA.. hanya bisa mengomentar.  
><strong>


End file.
